


Bound In Leather Is Truly Better

by larry_hystereks



Series: Christmas Time is Here to Stay [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I lied this isn't porn but fuck you here's christmas fluff, M/M, merry christmas ya'll, really I'm sorry for the overload of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound In Leather Is Truly Better

It was still snowing outside when Stiles arrived at the Hale house late on Christmas Eve. Stiles checked his watch as he bounded the steps into Derek’s home; Christmas was in less than thirty minutes.   
  
He didn’t bother knocking, because he knew that Derek would’ve been able to tell that Stiles was there the moment his jeep pulled into the forest.   
  
“Stiles incoming.” he calls out as he enter the house. It’s looking a lot better since Derek started to take pieces of it down and rebuild it. It looks like patchwork, but it’s better than a burned out shell it once was.  
  
“Living room.” Derek says loud enough for Stiles to hear. The teen follows the voice, getting into the fairly decently furnished living area. He smiles when he sees the sad looking tree in the corner with about two ornaments and mismatching lights. The star at the top isn’t even a real star, he’s pretty sure Boyd or Isaac just drew one in crayon and stabbed it to the top.  
  
Derek looks up at him from where he sits on the couch, thumbing the corner of the book he has in his hand.   
  
“You’re really giving Charlie Brown a run for his money.” Stiles says, nodding towards the tree.   
  
Derek snorts, his eyes landing on the box in the teens hand. “What’s that?”  
  
Stiles grins, plopping down on the couch next to Derek. Stiles snatches the book, closing it, and replaces it with the box his was holding.   
  
Derek just stares at the box.   
  
“Open it.” Stiles urges.   
  
Derek’s eyes turn to Stiles’, filled with confusion. “Why did you hand me this box?”   
  
“Maybe because it’s Christmas...?”  
  
“And?” Derek prods.   
  
“And I got you a fucking present.” Stiles says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Open it!” He says, poking at the box.   
  
Derek shakes his head staring down at the box again. “If it has anything to do with dogs I’ll kill you.” Derek warns. Stiles just rolls his eyes, his grin getting bigger. Derek fingers the edge of the box, lifting it off swiftly to reveal a mass amount of red tissue paper covering what’s underneath. He gently lifts it up, tossing it to the side.   
  
He frowns at the object, lifting it up and feeling it between his fingers.   
  
“You-?” Derek starts. It’s his leather jacket. Surprisingly in one piece and in his hands.  
  
“It got trashed when you were busy saving us all from the Alpha pack. When you were busy saving me. Consider it a thank you.” Stiles says quietly. The teen watches Derek as he continues to feel the material, as if in disbelief.   
  
“How did you-?”  
  
Stiles sighs. “I went to a tailor. Not a big deal dude.”  
  
Derek’s eyes flash to him before looking back at the jacket. “It was the last thing Laura gave me.” his voice is so quiet Stiles thinks he almost imagines hearing it.   
  
Stiles bites his bottom lip, his eyes going a bit wide. “Oh my god Derek, dude, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken it.” he rushes. “It was yours and, shit man, I saw it just laying in the corner of your house and I thought ‘Hey! Why the hell not?’ I’m so stupid.” He runs his hands along his face. “I’m really sorry.”  
  
Derek lets out a breath, setting the jacket down on his lap. “Thank you.”  
  
“I’m sorry what?”  
  
“Thank you.” Derek repeats, turning to look at the younger boy. “I thought I lost it for good. I didn’t really think claw marks were repairable.” There’s nearly a smile playing on Derek’s lips.  
  
“So you like it?” Stiles breathes.   
  
Derek nods. “I do. A lot Stiles. It means a lot.”   
  
“You should put it on.” Stiles smirks, nodding at the coat in Derek’s lap.  
  
“Stiles I’m indoors and the heat is working fine now.”  
  
Stiles shrugs. “Please.” he pouts. “You gotta make sure it fits right.”  
  
Derek looks into the boys pleading eyes, lingering a bit on the pout of his mouth. “You’re such a child.” the older man groans, setting the box on the floor then sliding into his jacket. He’s not gonna lie, he has to hold back a huge grin that threatens at his lips at Stiles’ reaction.   
  
The teen smiles bigger. “Now you look like the real Derek Hale I know. All hot and covered in leather.” Stiles says motioning his arm in his direction.  
  
“You think I’m hot?” Derek asked with sudden amusement, chuckling when Stiles cheeks color.  
  
“I’d lie, but you’d be able to tell anyway. So yes Mr. Hale, you look quite nice wrapped in leather.” There’s a shrug of his shoulders as if he’s not bothered at all, but Derek can hear his heart hammering in his chest.   
  
Derek doesn’t know how to respond though so he just says, “I didn’t get you a present.”  
  
“Yes you did.” Stiles responds, making Derek raise an eyebrow at him. “I got a family dude.” he explains. “My very own island of misfit toys.”  
  
“Sometimes I think you hate them.” Derek states, a small smile on his lips.   
  
“Sometimes I think I do.” Stiles laughs. “And sometimes I want to hug them, watch movies with them, help teach a certain someone how to drive because said certain shewolf is never going to get her license.”  
  
Derek snorts. “She shouldn’t even be allowed in a moving vehicle.”  
  
“Look at you, jokes on,” Stiles checks his watch. “look at that.” he mumbles. “Christmas day.”  
  
“You should get home then. Wouldn’t want you to miss spending time with your father in the morning.” Derek tells him.  
  
Stiles justs shakes his head. “Maybe I don’t want to leave just yet.”  
  
“And why is that?” Derek prods.   
  
“Because maybe I still have to give you another present.” That rapid heartbeat is back, the flush of the cheeks, but Derek doesn’t have time to question it because suddenly Stiles tugs at the front of his leather jacket and pulling him against his lips to kiss him.  
  
After the initial surprise, Derek’s eyes finally close, enjoying the soft feel of Stiles’ lips, their shyness even though he can tell how eager they are. He pushes forward, his hand coming up to cradle the teen’s face and draw him closer.   
  
Stiles may or may not do a little victory dance inside his head when Derek decides to slip his tongue into his mouth, teasing along his own. Stiles likes the way Derek moves his mouth against his, how he’s a lot softer than he imagined, how he takes his time mapping him out.   
  
Derek is the first to pull away, his mouth red and swollen, tilted upward in a smile. “Merry Christmas Stiles.” he says.   
  
“Merry Christmas Derek.” He tugs at the jacket again pulling him back in for another kiss. Stiles wonders how they’re gonna top New Year’s Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so not porn, but fluff. I have a smutty fic that's in the works but idk man.


End file.
